Elisio
is a villain from KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode ''who works under Noir. He uses a tarot card to come up with tactics that aim to weaken the Cures during battles. Appearance Elisio is a tall man with pale skin like Bibury's. He has long silver hair that is tied into a thick braid and held by a blue bead. His eyes are green with red irises. He wears a long black and white tunic with red buttons and cuffs. He also wears black pants and blue flat shoes along with a light blue scarf. He is usually seen carrying cards. When he separates from Noir, his hair is now loose and he wears a long dark gray coat, gray pants, and black shoes. He also wears a loose light blue scarf. When fused with Noir and Lumière, his coat becomes cream-colored on the right side of it, representing Lumière, and black on the other side, representing Noir. The coat is fastened with a large dark red star-shaped brooch. His hair also reflects the fusion of the two powers, with it being white and more voluminous on the right side and black on the other side and resembling Noir's hair, with some red highlights in the front. His right eye is yellow and the left one is red, and there are also some dark markings on the lower part of his face. He wields a long staff with a crescent-shaped blade at each end. History Before the beginning of the season, Elisio was created from a cupcake which Noir stole from Lumière. Taking out all of its Kirakiraru, Noir's body was brought to life, and Elisio came into existence. Elisio first appeared along with his fellow companion Grave in episode 24, where he talked with Grave about the Pretty Cure problem. His actual debut was in episode 25, where he targeted Yukari and Akira after they discovered him being the culprit who stole Prince Nata's Kirakiraru. He blocked Yukari from recovering her sweets pact by covering it with dark pillars. He also confronted Akira, who transformed into Cure Chocolat and managed to lock her into dark pillars. He proceeded by torturing her, but she managed to break free. Angered, he creates a flower like monster by combining Kirakiraru and a flower. The Cures defeat the monster, with Cure Parfait delivering the final blow to it. Seeing all Pretty Cures together he introduces himself as Elisio and leaves. His next appearance was in episode 27 where he originally planned to target the festival, but changed his mind when he saw a heartbroken Aoi running away. He confronted her face to face and told her that what she is feeling is called envy and that he can help her set those feelings free. With that said, he brainwashes her into dark Cure Gelato and orders her to destroy that which gives her pain. Thankfully Aoi remembered what music really means to her and manages to awaken from the brainwashing. He then summoned another monster, but this time combining the speakers and Kirakiraru. Once again the monster was defeated, he left the scene. In episode 29 he targeted Yukari, since he sensed loneliness from her heart. He showed up before her while she was carrying green macarons to her grandmother and told her he felt her loneliness and then attacked her. Yukari transformed into Cure Macaron to fight him, but he summoned a mirror which showed Yukari's younger self. Interested in her soul, Macaron entered the mirror. While in the mirror other Cures arrived to confront him and he summoned a clock tower like monster to battle the Cures. Inside the mirror Yukari saw her young self, who was influenced by Elisio, telling her that her heart would always contain shadow and constrained her with dark ropes. Yukari managed to get out of the mirror world and together with other Cures helped defeat the monster. With his monster defeated, he remarked that Yukari wasn't the young woman he was hoping for and disappeared, leaving his cards behind. In episode 46, he became fused with Noir so the latter could take on his original form, revealing Elisio to be only a vessel. However, during the battle against the Cures, Elisio separated from Noir, finding his battle against sweets to be pointless. He then planned on wiping the world of its emotions, first by absorbing Noir's powers, and then Lumiere's. Elisio then used their powers to turn the world into one with muted colors and where the Cures have now lost all emotions and memories. In episode 47, he confronted the Cures again after they were able to recover their memories and powers. He was then left with no choice but to fight them to retain the world he created. In episode 48, he fused himself with Noir and Lumière's powers and took on the Cures. Despite their best efforts though, they were beaten by Elisio in every turn. He was about to seal them away in cards when Whip knocked them back. The Cures then declared the things they love before changing into their A la Mode style forms. They then used a powered-up version of Fantastic Animale to shatter Elisio's staff and send him to stratosphere. However, in a last-ditch effort, he absorbed the Cures and the entire Earth into his coat, now floating freely in space. Inside of the dimension, the Cures used the Kirakiraru of everyone on Earth to try and defeat him again, but he said it was powerless to do so inside of him. He then revealed how he was basically a puppet for Noir without a heart, and he thought that without Noir, he could rule the world and rid it of love and, eventually, conflict. After some convincing from the Cures, Elisio had his Kirakiraru mixed with that of the others so the Earth could be restored, and they succeeded in returning the planet into its normal state. As the Cures landed back on Earth, Elisio floated down along with them, now willing to live in a world where different emotions co-exist, and released the cards containing Noir and Lumière, before taking his departure. Personality Charming but also nihilistic, Elisio merely considers as a shell of his boss Noir. He is a cunning strategist who relies on tarot cards and carefully researches the targets' weakness before planning out an attack. When Elisio starts to smile mysteriously, that's when you know he is up to something. Unlike Noir, Elisio detests emotions and prefers living in a perfect utopia without neither feelings nor memories exist. But in the end, he has a change of heart after Cure Whip tells him that people's hearts can connect, and now looks forward to the world the Cures have recreated. Abilities He not only uses his cards to take Kirakiraru, but he can also change them into different objects, such as a cane or steel bars to trap Cure Chocolat and prevent Yukari from getting to her Sweets Pact. At first he only used his '''Noir Miroir' to create monsters to fight the Cures, but at the end of episode 40 he reveals that his real power is absorbing others' powers. From episode 41, he starts using his Noir Metamorphose to transform himself into various characters to fight the Cures. He also uses them to seal others within them so he could obtain their powers. Noir Miroir Elisio riffles his pack of cards from one hand to the other, then shouts "Noir Miroir!" and throws the cards. One card briefly blocks the view and shows a big black star on it. The cards then circle around the object and turn into a black cloud that grows into a big dark decorated cake. When the cake blows up the object has been turned into a monster. KKPCALM25-Elisio's Noir Miroir part 1.png|Elisio throws his cards to the object KKPCALM25-Elisio's Noir Miroir part 2.png|The cards circle around the flower vase (episode 25) KKPCALM25-Monster of the week.png|Flower Card Monster in episode 25 KKPCALM27 Card Monster.jpg|Speaker Card Monster in episode 27 KKPCALM29-Noir Miroir MotW.png|Clock Card Monster in episode 29 KKPCALM 30 Scale card monster.png|Balance Scale Card Monster in episode 30 KKPCALM 30 Card Monster 2.jpg|Trump Card Monsters in episode 30 KKPCALM37-Noir Miroir MotW.png|Halloween Treats Card Monster in episode 37 Snowman Card Monster in episode 44.jpg|Snowman Card Monster in episode 44 Noir Metamorphose Elisio holds a card in front of his face, then turns it around to show which one it is. He then shouts "Noir Metamorphose!" and jumps into a black cloud that is sucked into the card. The card disappears in a dark slash of stars and Elisio reappears metamorphosed into the character that was on the card. In episode 48, it is revealed that Elisio's many Metamorphose forms derive from previous villains who were presumably fought by past Pretty Cures. KKPCALM41-Elisio's Metamorphose card.png|Card used in episode 41 KKPCALM41-Elisio Metamorphosed.png|Elisio as a garuda KKPCALM42-Elisio's Metamorphose card.png|Card used in episode 42 KKPCALM42-Elisio Metamorphosed.png|Elisio as a stage magician KKPCALM43-Elisio's metamorphose card.png|Card used in episode 43 KKPCALM43-Elisio metamorphosed.png|Elisio as a movie director KKPCALM44-Elisio's Metamorphose card.png|Card used in episode 44 KKPCALM44-Elisio Metamorphosed.png|Elisio as a gladiator KKPCALM45-Elisio's Metamorphose card.png|Card used in episode 45 KKPCALM45-Elisio Metamorphosed.png|Elisio as a phoenix lancer Relationships Etymology "Elisio" is probably a form of "Elysium" (or "Elysian Fields"), the place of the afterlife in ancient Greek mythology. Trivia Gallery :Main Page: Elisio/Image Gallery Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Villains